


A Song of the Havarl Resistance

by drladybird



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action, Backstory, Gen, Poetry, Tragedy, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drladybird/pseuds/drladybird
Summary: Jaal's favourite Resistance song, roughly translated into English.





	A Song of the Havarl Resistance

Avela Azdir

She danced when she was young

Garlanded with flowers

Scent and shimmer in the dark

There are no flowers now

 

Avela Azdir

Once she hunted only beasts

Meat and leather and glory

Her children bragged of her skill

Nothing snatched her flocks

 

Avela Azdir

Brighter than all the suns

Follow me, follow me at dawn

They mean to cut us and use us

We are not meat

 

Avela Azdir

Her feet made no sound

Shadow in the dark

Cleaned her guns before she ate

One shot and one kill

 

Avela Azdir

Where is our truefather?

He sleeps, he sleeps

Where is our truemother?

Run and hide, hunt and kill

 

Avela Azdir

Where is our mother?

Gone to war, to war and gone

Where is our mother?

Faded to a shadow

 

Avela Azdir

Where is Khi Rua? A thousand soldiers came.

They lie still under the leaves

A shadow touched their water tanks

Three-forked leaves in the sweet water

 

Avela Azdir

The jungle is ours

Tooth and claw and rifle

We know the poisons

We'll have flowers again

 

Avela Azdir

The flowers took her

Blue flowers where she fell

Only wild beasts claimed her flesh

She was no one's plaything

 

Avela Azdir

They shot her leg and she could not run

She put her back to a rock

Thirteen grenades, and the last was for her

She was no one's plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Guerilla armies need war songs!


End file.
